1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wireless communication devices that communicate across a wireless communication network. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for generating profiles for users of wireless communication devices based upon user interaction with the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existent computing devices, to include wireless communication devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), interactive pagers, and other wireless computer platforms can alter their interactive functionality with the user. Typically, the user configures the functional parameters of the device, such as the user interface (UI), navigation choices such as screen presentation, and other items such as ring tones and automatic turn-off. Most of these functions are not adjusted automatically by the device, but are set in default parameters by the vendor until specifically adjusted by the user. Mobile computing devices also typically have limited resources such as bandwidth, processing capability, and power such that it is always preferably to limit device activity to conserve the device resources.
There are some computer devices that attempt to learn the preferences of the user of the device based upon user interaction with the device. For example, a computer device will often implement a “most recently used” algorithm with device functionality, thereby assuming that the most recently used item or function of the user of the device is the one most likely to be next desired by the user. Computer devices typically use only rudimentary algorithms that try to predict user desire based upon simple patterns of usage of the device because a more complex algorithm will require too much of the mobile device resources to implement. Consequently, without user modification, the computer device will not automatically significantly alter the device functionality for the user.
It is therefore desirous to have an ability to adequately profile the user of a wireless communication device and selectively modify wireless communication device functionality, based upon the profile of the specific user, and it is to such a system and method to provide this ability that this invention is primarily directed.